Goddess of Breeding
by TheCrowfromHell
Summary: After her man-hating ways have gone too far, Artemis is stripped of most of her godly power and cast out to see a new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does. Enjoy.  
****00000000000000000000000000000000**  
For all her godly life, Artemis valued her chastity more than anything. It was the reason why she started her hunters, to keep young maidens on a righteous path and away from temptation. There were times when she felt tempted herself to break her vows like with Perseus Jackson, an honest and loyal young man. But the son of Poseidon was with the daughter of Athena and she did wish the best for them, not that she would ever encourage romance.

But aside from the very few honest men that were out there, there were the pigs as well and they were far more abundant. When she castrated a minor god for hitting on one of her hunters, Zeus had said she had gone too far.

As punishment, she would be temporarily relieved of her godly duties and a majority of her powers and sent to see the world through a new perspective.

When Artemis opened her silver eyes to her surroundings she saw she was in the forest, a welcome sight, but she noticed she was taller. She was in her 21-year-old form and she was naked. She guessed it was a way to further humiliate her.

"Gods damn it!" Artemis shouted, hitting a tree with her fist.

Meanwhile, the Minotaur was trouncing about the woods looking for a good place to lie down when he heard a shout. He would scare off any man in his territory and if it was a woman, he would see if she was worth taking as a mate.

The Minotaur ran off in the direction of the yell and stopped to see the woman before him and he observed her to see if she would be worth breeding. Her auburn hair was long and fell to her mid back, her face was smooth and flawless, her stomach was toned and flat, her tits were the size of dodgeballs and she had long legs and a nice toned ass. She looked like a model, but her silver eyes held a hardness to them. She was perfect.

Artemis clutched her hand in pain, not used to not having godly strength when she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she was facing the 7 foot tall Minotaur in all his glory. His manhood was out and erect, 2 inches in diameter and 9 inches long. His bull face looked down at her with lustful eyes.

"Oh no."

Artemis tried to run but the Minotaur grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Unhand me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Pretty… woman," the Minotaur surprisingly spoke. "Give… calf."

"Calf?" Artemis repeated. It struck her. He meant to breed her. "Let me go!" she shouted.

The Minotaur brought her to her knees and lined his throbbing veiny cock in front of her face. Artemis glared defiantly at him. "Release me and I won't hunt you do-oooommmmff!"

The Minotaur huffed in pride as he invaded the goddess' mouth. Never before had he felt such a warm cavern to shove his cock but this woman's mouth was pure bliss. "Rrghhh!" he roared in pleasure.

"Mmmff!" Artemis breathed through her nose as the Minotaur's cock started fucking her throat. She fought back her gag reflex as the fleshy rod ravaged her mouth. It tasted salty like old meat that left a bitter taste in her mouth that was so strange she felt she almost wanted to taste more.

What?! She could not be enjoying this!

Artemis went to pull her head away, but the Minotaur grabbed her head and pulled it forward, forcing her to take the entirety of his monster cock.

"Mrrrhh!" the Minotaur roared in pleasure.

"Mmmmmfff!" Artemis coked out. Her tongue involuntarily moving around the monster's girth to act as lubrication. Her silver eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Why did it feel so good? She was a maiden goddess for Zeus' sake!

The Minotaur began getting restless with the way he fucked her mouth and Artemis could see his balls begin to swell up and her silver eyes widened. The Minotaur gave one final thrust and Artemis could feel a hot, salty, thick substance shoot from his manhood and down her throat into her stomach.

"Rrrrrrooo!" The Minotaur held Artemis' head in place as he continued to unload his seed into the goddess' mouth.

It tasted so salty Artemis thought that she was swallowing some of the seas. The smell was horrific as well, so potent and thick and so natural. She… wanted more.

With her held still being held in place, Artemis began sucking at the head of the Minotaur's cock, drawing more of his potent seed from him.

It was hard to see, but as Artemis cast her silver gaze up at the Minotaur, she thought she saw a smile on the bull face.

Splop! The Minotaur pulled his still hard manhood out of Artemis' mouth and allowed her to catch her breath.

"Haa. Haa." Artemis panted and some of the cum that had been in her mouth dripped down onto her large tits. "You're… going to make me a slut."

That seemed to make the Minotaur's cock even harder as he forced her up only to lay her down on her back, his arms pinning hers. The Minotaur loved seeing a restrained woman. It was made only better when he saw the once angry look turn more submissive.

"Woman… give me… calf." She would be a keeper… if she could handle the breeding.

The Minotaur forced her legs open which Artemis fought him on, but without her usual strength, she lost.

"Please… don't…" Artemis squeaked out.

The Minotaur ignored her and forcefully thrust himself into the virgin goddess Artemis, tearing straight through her hymen and into her fertile womb.

"Ahhhh! Fucking Chaos!" Artemis cried in pain as she felt her maidenhood be stolen by the monster. But for all the pain, she felt it fading and her scream was mixed with another feeling, pleasure.

The Minotaur wanted to bang his chest and roar so Olympus could hear him. Never had he ever felt a woman as tight and hot as this one was. He could feel his cock being massaged by this woman's walls and he loved the feeling. He started going faster, thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but picked up once he felt his balls slapping her lovely ass.

Artemis was biting her lip to keep from crying out. She could feel the ichor from her broken maidenhood leaking out of her as the Minotaur continued to fuck her senseless. This feeling… was this really what she had been missing out for all these years. It felt… amazing!

"Oh fucking Chaos!" Artemis yelled as the Minotaur hit the entrance to her womb. "You're going to rearrange my organs with your manhood!"

Getting turned on by her words, the Minotaur began to fondle both of Artemis' breasts. He palmed both of them and squeezed, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout the goddess.

"Keep… talking… dirty words," the Minotaur ordered her.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Fondle my breasts like an animal! Squeeze them! Make them yours! Ah!" He hit her womb. "Yes! Make me yours as well!"

The Minotaur began grunting as he felt his release coming. He stood up, still inside of the woman until he was supporting her as he fucked upwards into her. One hand moved behind the woman to slap her on the ass and to grope her there as well.

"Fucking Chaos!" Artemis cried. "Spank me again!" The Minotaur obliged. "Mmm fuck! Make me your slut! Make me want it!" Her silver eyes glazed over as Artemis wrapped her arms around his broad neck to hold herself in place as the Minotaur continued to hit the entrance to her womb. If Artemis had known that this is what sex felt like, she never would have taken her vow of maidenhood.

The Minotaur took in the scent of her lovely auburn hair and huffed in pleasure. This woman was a keeper alright. He might just make her his wife and eternal mate after this as well.

"Beautiful woman…" he fucked her faster, "give me… calf!" his release was imminent.

Before, that would have worried Artemis. The prospect of being impregnated with his monster seed would have been a repulsive idea. But she had never pictured losing her maidenhood either and look how that turned out, with her begging like a slut for more. She was the goddess of childbirth so that was why she was taking so much pleasure from this. The idea of perhaps mothering half-godly half-minotaur children filled her with immense pleasure and triggered her orgasm.

"Ahh! Yes!" Artemis yelled. "Shoot your seed into me! I want it! I'm your woman now! Your slut! Breed me!"

"RRRRRRGHHHH!" the Minotaur slammed himself as far as he could go into Artemis and shot ropes of his hot, potent, and capable seed deep into her fertile godly womb.

"Aaagghhhh!" Artemis felt the heat of both of their orgasms inside of her as the Minotaur continued to pump into her, filling her with more of his seed and the potential of mothering his monster children. What Artemis didn't know was the Fates had added a domain to her powers, the goddess of breeding.

* * *

Best way to share your thoughts is by PM.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does. Enjoy.  
****00000000000000000000000000000000**  
Thalia figured something was up when she was suddenly aged up 3 years to be 18. She knew father had punished Artemis in some way but whatever it was, must have affected her and the hunters as well. But upon becoming 18 came some changes. Her spiky black hair grew a bit longer, her hips became a bit wider and her tits were now a busty C-cup size. She looked like she could be a model.

But for the sudden transformation, came a splitting headache as well. "Ghh!" Thalia gripped her head as she dropped to her knees. She had gone on a solo scouting mission as well and wouldn't be able to call to the other girls for help. She knew she was near a country road and tried to walk along it to find a store or something when her legs gave out from the pain.

Her vision was fuzzy, but she thought she saw human legs standing in front of her and someone lift her up and into a car. "S-stop. Wait…" her voice was weak and Thalia's vision went dark.

…

When Thalia came to, she was lying on a bed in what looked to be a penthouse of an apartment complex.

"What the Hades?" Thalia rubbed her head.

"Oh, you're awake," a soft male voice sounded. Leaning against the window was a boy about her age with black hair and pitbull brown eyes. One of his teeth had a chip in it and he wore cheap expensive clothing. He looked like he wanted to be a bad boy that she would like. Would being the keyword there as she was a hunter now. "Been out for some time now."

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Thalia demanded on him.

He raised his hands. "Whoa! No need to sound so angry. Names Matt Sloan, gorgeous." He winked at her and she rolled her electric blue eyes. He didn't have the same feeling of a monster disguised using Mist, maybe she could get some info out of him. "I found you out on the side of the road. Looked like you were in pain so I brought you back to my parent's place."

"So you abducted me? Do mommy and daddy know about that, Matt?" she said it to partially provoke him as he clearly had an ego but also to learn more.

"They wouldn't care either way," Matt shrugged. "Not like yours, Thalia Grace."

Like that, she was on him. Pinning him down, Thalia straddled Matt and pressed her forearm to his throat. "Better start talking on how you know me. You some kind of monster?"

Matt laughed. "Or what? You keep pinning me down? I have to say, I'm liking the position we're in. I can just stare into your eyes all day, babe."

Thalia felt a hardness touching her thigh from Matt's pants as she realized he had an erection. She blushed. "You're a pig. Start talking."

"Fine, fine. I'm a sucker for a pretty face and well…" his beady eyes took her body in, "everything else about you, babe." Thalia felt his erection grow. "Few years back, I had an encounter with some lastronian giants in my school. Some crazy shit went down in gym and they took me in and made me an honorary member. As a perk, I can see through the mist now and I know all about the gods and their kids."

"So what? Are you just working for monsters or something? Planning on handing me over to them?"

"Don't be so quick to judge, babe," Matt smirked up at her. "I won't be turning you over to my monster friends."

"Oh, why not?" Thalia sensed a motive. "Don't tell me some crappy story about how you want out or something."

"Nah, nothing like that," Matt admitted. "I just like knowing people owe me something is all, especially when I can offer protection."

Thalia snorted in laughter. "You'd protect me? I'm the one pinning your ass right now. What could I use your protection from?"

"Not you in particular, but your fellow hunters," Matt gleamed. "Right now, my giant friends are closing in on your camp. Buuuut, one call from me and they'll stand down. Whaddaya say?"

"And what would I owe you in return?" Thalia had a feeling.

"I'm liking this position we're in," Matt teased. "I want to see what other ones we can get in, babe."

"Ha! I doubt you could handle me in bed." Considering she was a virgin, he probably could. He had the look of someone who knew how to make a girl cum. Thalia had only used her fingers to masturbate so she was curious as to how a real cock would compare. She shouldn't have thoughts like that being a hunter and all but for some reason, the blessing Artemis had bestowed on her seemed to have been altered, probably a result of her punishment. She could play along and once he held up his end she'd deck him in the face, but a nagging feeling seemed to tell her otherwise.

"That a challenge? Say the word and I'll make the call. Oh! And swear on the Styx you'll uphold your end."

Damn, looks like he was smart enough to bring that up. "...Deal." Thunder boomed, sealing the deal

Matt smiled and moved his hand to his front pocket to grab his phone. His hand rubbed at her covered crotch as he pulled it up and make the call. "Consider it done. How you wanna do this, babe?" He was already pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

Thalia considered just decking him and knocking him out but she was a woman of her word and the fates didn't need to have another reason to hate her. She shed off her parka and lifted off her Death to Barbie shirt leaving her chest with just her black bra. Matt's eyes were glued to the clad C-cups.

"We do it my way," Thalia said seductively. Since when would she ever say that? Just what in Hades was happening to Artemis?

"Now we're talking, babe!" Matt smiled a crooked smile as his hands grabbed her hips and moved until they were behind her to unhook her bra. "Nice rack!" Matt tossed her bra aside and grabbed her boobs. Thalia let out a low breath as she felt him touch her flesh. It didn't feel bad at all.

"Like them, do you?" Thalia looked down at him as he pushed them up and squeezed at her pale skin. "You just gonna touch and forget how to please?"

"Huh?" Matt asked confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Kiss. Me." Thalia demanded. Best to let him know she was in charge and still had needs.

"Heh," Matt snickered as he sat up straight. Once he was parallel to Thalia, he moved a hand behind her head and brought his lips crashing to hers. Their lips moved like they were in a wrestling match, both trying to dominate the other.

"Mmmff!" they both moaned as Matt snaked his tongue into Thalia's mouth as she did the same, not wanting to be outdone by a mortal. For her first kiss, Thalia was doing pretty good. She chalked it up to her reading adult magazines that she had secretly stashed. And if the feeling of Matt's erection was anything, he was enjoying her too.

"Ahh!" Thalia cried as the make out came to an end.

"Dame, babe," Matt wiped a trail of saliva from her breast where it had fallen. "I just have to see what your pussy feels like."

Thalia gained a challenging smirk. "Careful, I might just break your cock off. Be a dear and carry me to the bed." She was quick to pull her black jeans down leaving her in only her black, lacy panties.

Matt lifted her by her thighs and carried her over to the bed. Before setting her down, Matt kissed her again and snaked his hand to her perfect ass to slap! He spanked Thalia.

"Oh, you are so fucking in for it," Thalia glared fake daggers at Matt. She was actually enjoying this.

"I take it we can skip the foreplay?" Matt asked hopefully.

Thalia pulled his pants and boxers down and started rubbing his 6 inch manhood. How hard could it really be to pleasure a guy just by touch? "What do you think?"

Matt responded by kissing Thalia again and forcing her down on her back, prying her legs open and holding her arms down.

"You want it fast, babe?"

"Heh. If you can."

"Just a heads up, I don't have a condom."

That would have been the point where she would have told him to go get one, but the feeling came back and told her not to worry. Whatever was going on to Artemis was clearly influencing her. "You going to back out now?" Thalia challenged. "And here I thought you were some sort of wild bad boy. Care to prove me wrong?"

And with that, Matt Sloan thrust his cock into Thalia's once virgin pussy. He quickly tore past her hymen and paused as he enjoyed the tightness and warmth of being inside of Thalia.

"Aw fuck!" Thalia cried at the sudden pain that shot through her lower half. It burned for a bit, but she found the heat of pain was being turned to a much different sensation. She wanted to feel more of it.

"Damn, babe," Matt lightly rocked his hips. "You're so tight!"

"Keep moving," Thalia told him. "I can take it."

Liking the fact Thalia wasn't going to keep him waiting, Matt pulled out and thrust right back inside of his new lover. "Mmm! Feel my cock inside of you?"

"Was that you? You'll have to do better. My fingers have reached deeper." Thalia bucked her hips up to meet his next thrust. The pain she felt was all gone and she was left wanting the feeling of getting fucked proper.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the taunt. "Oh yeah? Feel this?" he spread her legs farther and held them up at the thigh and rammed himself inside Thalia fully until their pelvis' were touching.

"Gnnn! Fuck!" Thalia's eyes rolled as Matt's entire length went into her womanhood.

"Yeah, you felt that, slut?" Matt called her.

"Dare you to- oof! Call me that again."

"Or what?" Matt challenged as he moved his hands to fondle her jiggling boobs causing Thalia to bite her lip. "I'm fucking you like a slut right now. Your tits, your ass, your hot and tight pussy belong to me now, understand? You're Matt Sloan's slut now."

"Ooohh!" Thalia moaned in pleasure as his cock pushed further inside of her. "Oooh! You're right! I am your slut! So… let me show you my thanks."

Thalia used her leg to flip Matt down on the bed as she took the top spot and began riding him like a cowgirl.

"Fucking hell, babe! You're going to break my cock off!"

"It's mine now!" Thalia yelled as she rocked her hips side to side and up and down. "I'm your woman now and you better treat me like it! Oooh, yes!" the pleasure she felt now was amplified knowing that she was in control.

Matt recovered his senses to move his hands to go back and fondle Thalia's wildly bouncing boobs. He was clearly enjoying this and wanted to feel more of Thalia, to fuck her more than just this once. As Thalia continued to ride him, they both began to feel a heat building up inside of them and begging for release.

"I'm gonna cum!" they both said at once.

Thalia blushing wildly stopped moving her hips and laid down so she was facing Matt parallel. Her electric blue eyes met brown ones as he cupped her face and moved in for a kiss. Thalia accepted the embrace of their lips and moved in sync with Matt as he moved his hips to continue to fuck Thalia.

"Aw fuck, babe!" Matt broke the loving kiss and touched his forehead to Thalia's. "I'm about to cum!"

"Mmmff!" Thalia moaned. "Fuck! Do it inside of me. I'm your woman now. Cum in me and spill your seed mmmf!"

Matt smiled as he moved a hand behind Thalia to spank her ass once more. "So naughty, babe! Ahh fuck! How's it feel to be Matt Sloan's girl?" he gave a fast and hard thrust into Thalia. "I'm about to knock you up with my kid!"

"Fucking do it," Thalia dared him as she moved her hips down to match his thrust. She kissed him again. "Fill me with your seed claim me as your woman!"

With one hand caressing Thalia's ass and the other cupping her face, Matt Sloan stared into Thalia's blue eyes as he climaxed. "Ahh, babe! Fuck! Thalia!"

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhhhhhh! Fucking fill me!" Thalia came too as Matt shot ropes of his potent seed inside of her.

Matt lay there panting as he continued to shoot more of his seed inside of Thalia."You know, babe," Matt said as he kissed her once more. "I might just make you my wife and breed you constantly."

"Hmm." Thalia pressed her forehead to his and kissed him. "You're welcome to try." They both smiled as Matt spanked her ass one more time before they fell asleep in the other's arms. Their bodies still connected.

* * *

Decided to add Thalia to the mix. Should the other Hunters get chapters? Next one will be Artemis again. Best way to contact me with ideas is PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does. Enjoy.  
****00000000000000000000000000000000**  
Artemis was in pure bliss right now. Sure, she was stripped of most of her godly powers save for immortality and her ties to her domains, as well as some minor powers, but she honestly didn't care about any of that right now. She was too concerned with catching up on experiencing the joys of pleasure which she had denied herself for too long.

"Ooohh!" Artemis laid on her back, arching it as she felt the warm pleasure stem from her loins. "Yesss," she hissed out. "Right there! Keep it up you beast!"

The Minotaur had taken her to be his eternal wife and mate once she told him who she was after he had claimed her maidenhood. The monster was delighted to have a beautiful goddess as his mate. Right now, his bull head was between Artemis' legs as his long tongue licked at her clit, lathering it with his saliva.

His wet nose brushed against her and his tongue dragged across her folds sending shivers along the goddess' spine. She could feel a release coming and she moaned loudly when her juices spilled out only to be lapped up by the Minotaur.

"Ahhhhh! Fucking Chaos!" Artemis cried as she came. The feeling that was still so new to her was one that was becoming a favorite

The Minotaur pulled his head away from Artemis' nether region and she pouted. "Why'd you stop? Keep going." She had more to offer than just her initial orgasm.

He stared at her wet pussy. She could see his manhood was already hard. "Wife… have… calf?"

"No. Not yet." Still having some ties to her powers, Artemis could sense if she was pregnant or not. "But we will make one. I will give you a herd of calves!" The Minotaur roared in agreement.

After her virginity was stolen, Artemis had been informed by the fates that a new domain had been added to her titles, the Goddess of Breeding. She was now the most fertile goddess and could actively control when she got pregnant as well as creating artificial hymens if she were to take another partner outside of her soon-to-be-husband, the Minotaur. She was essentially entitled to multiple partners and could have a polyamorous relationship with her partners. As she still despised disloyalty, any being whom she took as a partner would remain faithful to her through a bond unless she specified otherwise.

She could also free her hunters from their vows and have them take mates of their own. And from what she sensed the other day, Thalia was ahead of the curve on that one. She gave her blessing to Thalia and her partner for a prosperous relationship and if the boy's heart was true, he would become Thalia's eternal mate. But she would not worry about them for now. Now, she had her own self to worry about.

Artemis sat up on the ground and caressed the Minotaur's bull face. "Yes. You'll breed me to bear the strongest monsters in history! We might even conceive a new race entirely! How do you feel about that?"

"Oooooo!" the Minotaur mooed in agreement as his hands found their way to her large tits. He squeezed her fleshy mounds and brought his callous lips to her left breast and began sucking on her teat.

"Gnh!" Artemis held his head in place as he sucked her flesh trying to draw the milk that would soon be there. She noticed that he seemed to rather enjoy her sensitive breasts and her skin tingled with the excitement of having them touched.

The Minotaur pulled his head away from Artemis' breast to stare at her. "Wife have… milk for… calf?"

Artemis cupped his face and gently kissed his snout. "Oh yes. Our calves will have plenty of milk. But first…" Artemis leaned forward to whisper in his bull ear, "you have to breed me really good."

"Rooooh!" the Minotaur pounded his chest as he took Artemis by her hips and flipped her to where she was on her stomach. Artemis rose to where she was on her hands and knees and felt the Minotaur grip her hips from behind as he lined up with her entrance.

Artemis cast a look over her shoulder and her silver eyes shone with unspoken lust and affection. "Go ahead and fuck me." Words she thought she would never say. And yet, the Minotaur obliged.

Gripping Artemis' hips, her monster partner thrust his entire length inside of her reaching the entrance of her forever fertile womb. Her vaginal walls gripped the Minotaur's shaft tightly as the milked him for his potent seed.

"Ghha! Fuck! Oh my Chaos!" Artemis cried as she felt his balls smacking against her flesh as the Minotaur took to ravishing his eternal mate.

"Mooo! Ooooh! Foooo!" the Minotaur snorted as he gave a hard and fast thrust into the goddess who was to be his wife. He had fucked a fair share of women in ancient Greece who had wandered into the labyrinth, but none compared to the goddess before him now. He would breed her good alright and she would give him strong sons and adorable daughters. The thought of her flat and toned stomach swelling up with his calf drove him to fuck her harder than before. "Roooooogh!"

"Ahh! Yes!" Artemis cried as she felt him continue to pummel the entrance to her womb. "Keep it up. Breed me like I'm your bitch!"

The Minotaur moved his hands from her hips, gave her a slap on the ass, and to her swaying breasts to firmly give them an involuntary squeeze. "Milk… for… calf!"

"Ohh!" Artemis' eyes rolled. "Yes! Milk for our calf and for you!" If she had control over her appearance, she'd make her breasts even larger to fill with milk.

Artemis felt the Minotaur's hot breath on the back of her neck as he took her scent in. "Give Wife… calf… soon!" his release was coming.

"Look at me when it happens!" Artemis told him and he stopped thrusting to allow her to lay on her side with one leg raised up for him to hold as he fucked the goddess in this new position. Like this, the Minotaur was free to look at the goddess' jiggling breasts and her silver eyes glossed over in the lust of being impregnated.

Each thrust into Artemis was like having his cock squeezed by the warmest and softest fabric possible and he began grunting. "Pretty… Wife… give strong… calf... Roooooghh!"

Artemis could feel his manhood begin to twitch inside of her. "Ooooh! Yes! Yes, my eternal mate! Oh, I'll bear you your herd! I'm your mate, your woman, your wife! Ahhhh! Chaos! Fucking fill me with your seed!"

The Minotaur spilled his potent seed directly inside of Artemis' fertile womb in hot, thick strands as it began swimming in search of her egg. And with her new power, she made the trip his seed had to make much easier.

"Wife… have… calf?" the Minotaur asked Artemis as more of his seed continued to shoot inside of her

She smiled up at the Minotaur who was the first of her eternal mates. "You bred me good, Husband."

* * *

There's the second Artemis chapter, open to suggestions for other partners for her. Best way to contact me is PM.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does. Enjoy.  
****00000000000000000000000000000000**  
Artemis found that even though she was banned from Olympus as a punishment, it seemed to be more of a reward in her favor. While most of her godly powers had been stripped, she had gained a new domain, a husband and mate, as well as a handful of new powers that came with the formers. She could create clothing for herself, slightly alter her appearance to please her husband, the Minotaur, as well as any future mates she would take. And she was able to control when she fell pregnant with her husband and future mates and the child would be born within a month and Artemis would not show or suffer any effects from it. It was one she was currently applying with her monster husband and first of her eternal mates, the Minotaur.

"Hmm~" Artemis hummed in content bliss as she arched her back forward on the bed she had created for the both of them in the Minotaur's cave. "Yesss~ I told you, husband, There's milk for you and our calf~"

The Minotaur had his bull lips suckling at her right breast while his hand caressed and massaged her left one. Artemis' boobs, which were already an impressive sight in her 21-year-old form were now the size of soccer balls and a healthy D-cup size. She found that the Minotaur was a fan of larger breasts and with his calf growing in her now impregnated womb, she had seen fit to make them bigger to fill with milk.

"Roooooooh~!" the Minotaur moaned as he sucked some of the milk from her teat, no doubt enjoying the size of Artemis' breasts as well as the fact that it was his seed that was growing within the once virgin goddess. And while he knew that Artemis was entitled to other mates and was bound to only mate with her, he was pleased to know he was the first to enjoy the goddess by having stolen her virginity, something nearly every monster dreamt of.

He gave a firm squeeze to Artemis' left breast and moved his bull lips to suck at that one as he felt some of her milk squirt out. To regular mortals, the milk probably would have tasted disgusting, but there was no better taste to the Minotaur. From the taste alone he could tell that his and Artemis' child would be a strong one. His lips wrapped around her teat as he began sucking, thinking of all the future calves Artemis would give him.

Ever since Artemis had told him she was pregnant, the Minotaur had roared in happiness and coupled with her every day after, almost to affirm that Artemis was indeed with his child. Artemis did not mind at all in the slightest, enjoying the time that they coupled, finding that for a fearsome monster, the Minotaur was surprisingly gentle in those last few days, perhaps worried of harming their child as it grew inside her during sex.

She could feel her legs being spread open as the Minotaur rearranged himself, his bullhead moving away from her breasts so both his large, meaty hands could fondle them, play with them to his heart's content. Artemis closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she felt his hands maneuver their way across her mounds of flesh, claiming every inch as his own.

Artemis opened her silver eyes just enough to see the bulbous head of his monster cock positioned at her sacred entrance. With a seductive smirk and a wiggle of her hips, Artemis invited her eternal mate to ravish her. She watched in anticipation as the Minotaur thrust his throbbing cock into her, hitting deep. "Gnha~!" Artemis arched her back further as she felt her husband's hot breath on her face as he instinctively gave her breasts a tight squeeze.

"Roooooh!" the Minotaur roared in the pleasure of being inside of Artemis. He began rocking his hips back and forth as he did his best to reach further inside of his goddess and not hurt their calf in the process. His snout took in the scent of her lovely auburn hair and he stopped gripping her breasts so tight so that he could feel them properly jiggle with every thrust he made into Artemis.

Offering no opposition to being fucked faster, Artemis gave small, circular rotations of her hips, her already impossibly tight cavern gripped the Minotaur's cock tighter, pulling him further inside of the goddess. "Ohh~ Right there~" Artemis urged him on when she felt his breeding rod hit a sensitive spot within her.

Loving the feeling of fucking his mate, the Minotaur began to stand up, still connected inside of Artemis and began to lightly push into her like a piston. "OOOOH!" he roared in pleasure, feeling Artemis' meat pocket tighten around him.

"Agh! Fuuuggghhh!~" Artemis bit into the pillow to stifle her cry. Being submissive was not something that came naturally to her, but the sensation of being caught up on thousands of years of missing sex awoke a new side to her, something she sought to satisfy with her new domain. Her silver eyes caught sight of her mate's wide, muscular chest as he spread her legs farther apart to reach new depths inside of her, but being careful about it buy giving slow but strong pumps, their pelvis' nearly touching with every move he made.

Feeling her core melt into dozens of butterflies, Artemis' orgasm took her over. "Ah! Yes! Show me you care! Fill me! Claim me! Mate with me forever!~"

"Arroooooooh!" the Minotaur bellowed as his hips touched Artemis' and she felt him spill his seed into her as a show of dedication and dominance.

Feeling exhausted from his constant coupling with Artemis, the Minotaur collapsed back onto the bed, Artemis using him as her pillow/mattress as she sought to keep their bodies connected, making sure none of his seed leaked out of her.

"Mhhh~" Artemis hummed in content as her head rested on his chest, her finger absentmindedly tracing circles on his pectoral. "You were amazing, husband."

"Hff," the Minotaur huffed as his hand held up some of her auburn hair for him to smell.

"I mean it. If I hadn't been so foolish when taking my maiden vow, I would have sought you as a partner much sooner." Artemis nestled her head deeper into his chest, her large tits pressing further to his body as well and she felt his cock twitch inside her, spurting a bit more of his seed into her fertilized womb. "No matter who else I take as a mate, you'll always be the one I hold dearest."

Truthfully, Artemis did not know who else she could possibly take as a mate after her marriage to the Minotaur, but doing so could increase her powers. She felt herself get stronger every time she and her monster husband coupled and the more mates she took, the greater her power. She was normally against other parties involved in relationships but seeing as she was entitled to multiple partners and since men had been doing it for centuries, she felt a change was needed.

That next night when she went hunting for food for the 2 of them, Artemis heard a snap of a twig and turned to see a tall, shabby man with dark hair and hungry eyes stalking toward her.

"Well, if it isn't my luck. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." He smiled a toothy smile.

"Lycaon," Artemis narrowed her eyes as she studied him, her true intentions unknown to him. "You're alone? No wolf pack here to protect you?"

"They're around," the werewolf dismissed. "Seeing that you're here, your hunters are probably around as well."

"Of course." Artemis knew that her hunt was miles away from here, probably having no idea what was going on with her. But to trick the werewolf, she would let him think they were.

"I thought I smelled the presence of a god nearby, but one that I didn't know. How luck should have it that I find you." Lycaon licked his lips. "Strange for you to be without silver. My pack is probably sniffing out your camp right now. If they're as underprepared as you are now, they'll be easy pickings. I give the signal and you'll have t do some recruiting. However..." his eyes darkened, "I could be persuaded not to."

"You want me to make a deal with you?" Artemis asked with a scowl while she smirked on the inside. She had come hunting, but she seems to have found a new prize along the way. "What is it?"

"It's so rare to see you in a more mature form. I can see why." Lycaon's eyes traveled her body. "You're more desirable than Aphrodite amongst us monsters and if they see you like that then you'd never get a lick of sleep." Lycaon began walking toward her. "Just how many monsters can say they've seen you in this form?"

Artemis was going to say 'my husband' but kept quiet, letting the wolf king observe her.

"Better yet..." Lycaon got bold and laced his pointed fingers through her auburn hair and sniffed. "How many can say that they've fucked the virgin goddess?"

Artemis fake glared silver daggers at him. He was making this far too easy. "And if you get that highest of honors, you'll leave my hunters be?"

"I swear on the Styx," he whispered into her ear and thunder boomed, sealing the oath.

"Fine then. I accept your terms." Artemis said with a straight face, only discreetly biting her bottom lip.

Lycaon licked his lips. "Then let us proceed!"

Faster than Artemis imagined, Lycaon cut through her silver hunting gear, throwing away the pieces and leaving her naked and exposed. Her silver eyes widened. Even though she wanted this, the suddenness of it all came as a bit of a surprise, but having had sex with the Minotaur she knew what to expect.

Not wasting a second, Lycaon went straight for her large tits, clawing and licking at her flawless flesh, his fingers and tongue rolling over her nipples to get them to harden. "Hnn~!" Artemis stopped a hiss from escaping as she felt Lycaon nip at the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

Lycaon eventually pulled away with a satisfied look on his face as he got Artemis to her knees and freed his manhood in front of her face. She was satisfied to notice that he wasn't as wide or long as the Minotaur but still one she could get pleasure from.

"Start sucking," Lycaon ordered. "I want it nice and wet for when I fuck your virgin pussy."

Not bothering to correct him, Artemis brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. Artemis lightly pressed her lips to the head of Lycaon's cock and sent a mock glower up at the wolf king.

"Gnnh!" as expected, Lycaon grabbed the side of her head and made her swallow the entire length of his manhood. "Ahh~ For a virgin, your lips are working wonders right now. If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted this.~"

Artemis' silver gaze conveyed loathing and hid the smirk on her face as she moved her lips around the length of Lycaon as her tongue acted as lubrication by licking the bottom and head of his cock. Lycaon's grip on her head tightened and Artemis got ready to swallow her favorite salty taste when he suddenly pulled free from her mouth with a wet _splop! _a trail of saliva fell from the end of his manhood.

"Don't look so eager there," Lycaon talked down to her. "There's no way I'm going to waste an ounce on anything but your pussy." Lifting her back to her feet, Lycaon walked around Artemis as f he were stalking his prey when it was the exact opposite.

He stopped behind Artemis, sniffing her hair once more as his arm snaked around her front, cupping one of her tits before his fingers brushed between her legs and against her folds. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this~"

Lycaon moved her legs apart, granting him access to the snatch he so desired. Artemis could feet the tip of his manhood poking at her folds and knew what was to come. But before Lycaon could penetrate the goddess, Artemis used one of her newfound powers to create an artificial hymen. It would add to the illusion the Lycaon had claimed her virginity as he always sought to do.

With zero hesitation, Lycaon thurst himself into the virgin goddess from behind. "Ahh!" Artemis cried in pleasure disguised as pain. Golden ichor dripped from her folds coating Lycaon's member in the juices.

"Arooo!" Lycaon found himself howling as he claimed Artemis virginity. The goddess was so warm and especially tight. Lycaon thought that he might actually break his member she was so tight. He moved his hips as far as they would go and he thought that he might blow his load right then and there with how tightly Artemis was hugging his flesh rod. But he was far from done. He wanted to go deeper, hear the goddess cry his name and beg him, fuck her senseless and if she was right, take her back to his pack and mate with her to grow their numbers.

"Ah~Ah~Ah~" Artemis found herself panting as Lycaon gripped her hips so that he may better penetrate her. Feeling like her legs were about to turn to jelly, Artemis wrapped an arm around Lycaon's neck pulling his head close enough for him to nip at her earlobe.

"How's it feel to actually be a woman?" Lycaon breathed into her ear.

"F-f-fuck..." Artemis choked out as her eyes rolled and she bit her lip.

"That's what I thought. Now let me show you how a wolf truly takes a bitch." Lycaon's hand pressed against her bareback and Artemis found herself being pushed down onto all 4s as Lycaon grabbed her hips and pulled her body back to meet his next thrust.

"GahAH~!" Artemis threw her head back and cried out as Lycaon now reached depths that had been unavailable before. "F-fuck me like I'm your bitch!"

"That's what I like to hear~" Lycaon said as he moved a hand away from Artemis' hip to instead spank her on the ass instead. The sharp sound saw Artemis letting out another cry as Lycaon spanked her again, enjoying the sight of her being dominated.

Artemis dug her fingers into the ground as Lycaon continued to assault her pussy from behind. This position was so primal and natural that she knew she would be taking Lycaon as one of her eternal mates after this coupling. Something that was fast approaching.

Lycaon let go of Artemis' hips, feeling her meat pocket was tight enough to not let him slip out, Lycaon leaned forward so that his face was next to Artemis' head. "You know, of all the women I've fucked over the years, you're the one who feels the best~" he nipped at her ear. "So warm and tight~" his hand massaged where they were joined together before skimming over her stomach and reaching her wildly swaying tits. "A perfect body~ Like you were made for this exact reason. Mmff~!" Lycaon reached deep within Artemis, hitting the barrier of her womb. "I'm going to fuck you so you remember me. After this, I'll be taking you as my mate and you'll birth all my future pups!"

"Gnngh!~" Artemis moaned. "Fucking do it! Breed me! I'm your bitch! Make me want your pup!" Artemis knew that she would not fall pregnant from Lycaon now since she was carrying the Minotaur's calf, but once she gave birth... she knew who she would mate with next.

"Fucking take it! Get knocked up!" Lycaon howled as he shot ropes of his potent cum inside of Artemis, grabbing her hips to steady himself so he did not collapse.

Feeling the last of his seed spurt out into the goddess, Lycaon pulled himself free from Artemis' loins, missing the heat the moment he did and stood up. "Ah~!" Artemis looked over her shoulder at him, her silver eyes clouded with lust as she stood up herself and approached him. Artemis wrapped an arm around his neck as her finger traced up and down his chest, her now glistening snatch rubbing up against his manhood.

"Do you mean it?" Artemis asked as she nipped his ear and her hand found his manhood, stroking it. "You want to mate with me for life?" Lycaon could only nod, transfixed by the sight of the goddess. "Then the bond is made. You are now my eternal mate. I know you'll breed me good~"

* * *

Any more suggestions for future mates for Artemis let me know by review or PM


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or HoO. Uncle Rick does.  
**

* * *

Thalia wasn't one to take things lying down, but with the feeling being as good as it was... she was willing to make an exception. Lying on her stomach with her chin resting on a pillow, her hands gripping at the sheets and her legs spread open behind her, Thalia was enjoying this feeling very much. Taking on a more submissive role was new for the daughter of Zeus, and while she did plan to flip things in her favor eventually, she would let this play out a little longer. For as good as she was feeling now, Thalia could only imagine what her lover was feeling right now.

"Gnn! Thalia, babe, you're so tight! It's amazing!" Matt hovered his body above hers as he continued to move in and out of Thalia in this new position they had assumed. "Hnn! I love it!" Matt's length reached further inside of Thalia than it had before as his hips pressed against her perfect ass. His torso pressed against her back as he eased himself down. "I could - hunn - take you like this a thousand times over, babe."

"Keh!" Thalia lightly bit the pillow as she let out a mix between a laugh and a moan. "Cherish it while you can, lover boy. You don't know how long it'll last." Considering that Artemis had sent her a mental message about her new domains and powers, it had altered the oath she had made before. She still had her immortality but had been aged up to 18 and considering Matt was her lover now, he got partial immortality from her as well, so really, they could do this for thousands of times over.

She could feel Matt's breath on the side of his face as he leaned down some more, his hips continuing to move, pushing forward even further inside of Thalia. "Aw, babe, don't say it like that. I can tell that your inner rebel is turned on right now. Know why?"

"Gnn!" Thalia held in a moan as she felt her inner muscles contracting around Matt's manhood, trying to pull him deeper inside of her cavern. "Enlighten me."

He whispered into her ear, "Because you're Matt Sloan's girl, babe." Matt lightly nipped her ear as his hips rocked faster.

Thalia moved her one arm to loop around Matt's neck. "You're so full of it."

Matt gave into Thalia's pull as their lips met for an embrace. It didn't take long for Matt to try and deepen the kiss he shared with Thalia. She could feel his teeth bit at her bottom lip, his tongue rubbing against her top. Thalia rolled her closed eyes as she allowed him entrance to her mouth and moved her tongue to wrestle with his. "Mmmhmm!" they both let out a muffled moan from the kiss.

Their lips pushed and pulled against each other naturally as both lovers savored the taste that the other had to offer. Thalia pulled her arm back tighter as she drew Matt in some more in order for them to deepen the kiss that they shared. "Gnnnh!" Thalia opened her mouth some more to let the moan escape. She could feel Matt moving in and out of her at organically fast paces, each one getting deeper and faster as he took her from behind.

"Sounds like someone's getting close," Matt momentarily broke the kiss to stare lustfully in Thalia's electric eyes, savoring the feeling of being in her by slowing down just a notch.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Thalia smirked mischievously at him as she felt her inner muscles start to contract around Matt's throbbing erection. "If you don't finish when I do, I'm about to flip us over and do it the Thalia way." She could feel her inner walls start to tightly hug his rock-hard member, drawing its length further inside of her as Matt began to move his hips again, his hips pressing against her ass as he pumped into her deeply.

"I'm ooh~ calling your bluff," Matt began panting as he dug his feet into his bed (technically their bed now) as he put all his energy into thrusting his hips, letting his cock hit all new sensitive spots inside of his girl. "I'm ahh~ betting you'll get off before I do, babe. Oooh yeah~ Fuck you feel good!~"

Thalia wiggled her hips a little from beneath his body, adding to the massaging feeling Matt was feeling from being inside of her. He was so close now, she was too, but she felt the challenge and would take it. "Nnngh! Yeah, keep it up, lover boy. The rate you're going, you're as good as spent."

The bed shook from how fast Matt was going now. Thalia bit into her new favorite pillow as she prepared herself for the two inevitable releases that were sure to happen within seconds of each other. Matt's head rested against hers as he rapidly thrust deeper and deeper within her, unable to pull out any farther from the vicelike hold Thalia's walls had on his manhood.

"Oh my gods, Thalia, babe!" Matt lightly bit the top of her ear as the hot sensation rushed though his loins.

"Mmmhh! Fucking give it to me!" Thalia cried herself as she felt her muscles contract and a hot flash take over her body.

"Ahh! Ahh! Babe! Thalia ahhh~! Fuck!" Matt shot his load deep in Thalia as he stopped bucking his hips as he reached as far as he could go as his seed spilled out and began their swim in droves.

Even as both their bodies went slack from the heat of their orgasms, Matt still held himself up by his arms as his body pressed further down on Thalia's, some more strands of his semen spurting out within her. Feeling his hot breath next to her ear, Thalia tilted her head to the side to see Matt's pitbull brown eyes staring into her electric blue orbs.

"Guess I called your bluff, babe," he smirked. "What's my prize?"

"Me not kicking your ass," Thalia answered in mild embarrassment that she had lost.

"Heh," Matt chuckled. "Whatever you say, babe." He leaned his head down to close the distance between them once more. The kiss was gentler this time. It was less a battle for dominance and more just enjoying basking in the afterglow of their hot flashes. Matt rested more of his body on Thalia's as he reached a hand over to caress her cheek as Thalia opened her mouth to further deepen the kiss she and her lover shared. His other hand drifted from supporting his weight to be between Thalia's waist and the bed as he started to rub circles where their both of their sex was still joined as more of his generous seed shot out inside Thalia.

The whole scene seemed a little too lovey-dovey for Thalia, but the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach convinced her to enjoy it while it lasted. And it didn't last for long.

The doorknob to their room turned and a voice called in. "Matt, honey, it's time for dinner." The door began to open.

Faster than a flash of her father's lightning, Mat had separated from Thalia, grabbed the sheets that had been piled up at the foot of the bed and quickly pulled them over their naked bodies, throwing the bulk them over Thalia as he fumbled to at least put his underwear on. He was just fast enough as the blonde hair and brown eyes of his mother poked her head into the room.

"Hey, what's up, mom?" Matt asked casually.

"Dinner's ready," she said. "It's been ready."

"Well you didn't need to come up here, you could have just called," Matt said.

"I did. Several times. You didn't seem to hear me."

_Gods, this was embarrassing, _Thalia thought. They hadn't been that loud, had they?

"Just taking a nap," Matt told an easy lie.

"Mmm-hmm. Well, anyway, hurry up and come down before it get's cold." She exited the room, but not before calling out, "And invite your girlfriend, too! She's more than welcome to join."

_Gods..._ Thalia thought to herself as she pulled the covers to cover her entire head.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Be right down. And knock next time, will you?"

His mom must have said something like, "I sure hope so," as her voice became fainter.

"Man, that was close," Matt said once he was sure his mom was gone and Thalia poked her head out from under the covers.

"Maybe it wouldn't have been if you had locked the door," Thalia snarked as she sat herself up on the bed. The covers fell from her and she was aware of Matt's eyes glued to her bare chest. She snapped her fingers. "Eyes are up here, lover boy."

He rolled his eyes as he went about picking up his discarded clothes from where they had fallen. Spotting her own piled up on the other side of the room (had they actually been thrown that far?) Thalia went over to pick them up. She was aware of his eyes following her every step of the way as she rolled her eyes in return. Thalia decided to play along by bending over to pick up her black clothing but wasted no time to put them back on, better to just give a small tease for now.

After they were fully dressed, Matt hooked an arm around Thalia's waist as they walked down the stairs of their bedroom to the living model of the penthouse apartment. "Now you remember how to close a door," Thalia whispered to him as he shut it behind them.

"My mind isn't as distracted," he shrugged.

"Glad to see you finally join us," his mother said as she took a seat at the dining table. "And Thalia, we've saved you a seat too."

"Well... thanks, Mrs. Sloan," Thalia tried to keep the embarrassment out of her voice, but Mrs. Sloan didn't seem put off by it.

"Oh, honey, as long as you're staying here, feel free to call me Amanda," she smiled brightly.

"You beat me to the first name base, dear," Mr. Sloan told his wife. "She's free to call me Richard then."

Thalia guessed Matt wasn't kidding when he first told her his parents wouldn't care if he brought her home or not when he had picked her up from the road after blacking out. In fact, when Thalia had first met the two of them she thought they might be monsters in disguise with how open and friendly they acted to her. Miss Sally and Paul were good examples of a happily married couple, but even they would probably have a few questions if Percy brought home a stranger one night.

The day after she and Matt had first had sex, she met his parents. Mrs. Sloan was blonde and had the same brown eyes as her son did. She was always wearing some sort of fashion line or another with different jewelry, probably because she was in the fashion line herself. Thalia figured she would be kinda bitchy that her son had brought home a nobody, and especially because she knew exactly what the two of them did while they were alone, but she was nothing but welcoming to the daughter of Zeus. She had already offered to take Thalia out in the city to buy her any clothing she wanted.

Mr. Sloan had brown hair and hazel eyes and was home less of the time than his wife because he was a lawyer of some kind. He seemed distant at first, but that was more a dry sense of humor than anything else. He could have been the lawyer to some heartless corporation, but he had no problem with Thalia staying with them and his son.

Sitting next to Matt, they ate dinner in a bit of an awkward silence, or awkward for the two young lovers as the parents talked normally amongst themselves about what they did during the day. Thalia was just focused on the food with a name that was too fancy to pronounce, probably something French. She felt Matt's hand touch her thigh from under the table and she stopped eating to glare at him from the corner of her eye. He ignored it as he rubbed his hand up and down her covered thigh, his fingers brushing against her crotch.

Seriously? Now?

She swatted his hand away under the table but he returned soon after by spidering his fingers on his leg before rubbing her thigh again. But 2 could play at that game. Thalia moved her hand to his crotch and gave a squeeze that was harder than need be. "Uuggn," Matt stifled a groan as he moved his hand off of her thigh.

"You don't think so, Matt?" his mother's voice asked. "That isn't exactly being the best boyfriend to this lovely young lady."

Damn, had they actually noticed?!

"W-what?" Matt asked, now attentive.

His mother gave him a knowing look as she viewed Thalia's expression. "Your father and I were saying why not take Thalia to tour around the college you go to. From what you told us about the world she comes from and all the wacky stuff that goes on, as her boyfriend you should make her feel more accustomed to living as a normal girl." Yeah, Thalia especially thought they were monsters with how easily they took in the fact that she was a demigod and was partially immortal and bonded with their son.

"Pretty sure she doesn't have the paperwork for stuff like that," Matt said truthfully.

"Well if she wanted, I'm sure some documents could be made with credibility," Mr. Sloan offered.

"You mean forgery?" Thalia wanted to clarify.

"Just to get you more accommodated to life as a mortal," Mr. Sloan said. "You'd be able to live a life you never got to before."

"Well that's... thank you, uh, Richard," yeah, that didn't sound weird or anything. "But I wouldn't even know where to start or how to even sell something like that."

"Thalia, honey, I could get you a job at my modeling agency for credibility so it doesn't seem like you came out of nowhere," Mrs. Sloan offered.

"You want me to be a model?" Thalia could hardly picture it.

"Don't sound so unsure of yourself," she brushed Thalia's doubt away. "You're a beautiful young woman with a good head on her shoulders. I'm actually overjoyed our little Matt brought you back. You actually mean well unlike the girls Matt brought home in the past."

"Mom," Matt groaned.

"Other girls?" Thalia asked, curious. She knew Matt wasn't a virgin when he took her virginity, but she didn't know how many other girls there had been before her.

"You haven't told her yet?" Mrs. Sloan seemed amused at her son's embarrassment. "Airheads, most of them. The one thought that there actors on t.v. are really alive in their own shows."

"Seriously?" Thalia asked as she felt a smile.

"Mmm-hmm. Then there was the one who got stuck on an escalator because it wasn't moving and she didn't know what to do." Thalia actually laughed at that one.

"Can we maybe not talk about the ex's?" Matt suggested at his own sake.

"Alright," his dad agreed. "How about the time you drove my car into the caution sign?"

"You did what?" Thalia asked with a teasing smile in Matt's direction.

"Alright, I'm done with dinner," Matt hurriedly took his plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I'm going back up to the room, babe."

"Sure. I'll uh, be up soon," Thalia said since his parents were still there. "I'll just... help with the dishes first."

It was a simple act, but it seemed to please Matt's mom. "In case it wasn't obvious, I approve of my future daughter-in-law."

"Whoa! I don't think we're at that point yet." Thalia put her hands up as she helped clean up.

"I'm just teasing... mostly. But, Thalia dear, you really are unlike any girl Matt has brought home before."

"She's right," Mr. Sloan agreed. "We don't claim to know a lot about this myth world, but we've already seen a change in our son since he found you. He's still immature in a lot of ways, but he's starting to mellow out."

Mrs. Sloan nodded. "We don't mean to pressure you into anything, but I do hope you'll consider the offers for a normal life. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, uh... Amanda." That would never not be weird. "I'll think about it." But she did know one thing: this whole conversation was basically them saying 'You're way out of our son's league and he doesn't deserve you so let us handle everything.' That was more or less the gist of it.

When she was done, Thalia headed back up to her's and Matt's room and made sure the door was shut and locked. Matt was dressed down and watching t.v. from the bed.

"Slacking off I see," Thalia teased as went to the drawer to pick out the black tank top and extra short bottoms that were her sleepwear and headed to the attached bathroom to change.

"It isn't slacking if I don't have anything to do," Matt countered. "But... since you're here now..."

"Yeah... you see I would have taken you Thalia-style just now, but... seeing as how you left me alone with your parents, that's an easy pass for tonight."

"Awww. C'mon, babe." Matt whined as Thalia began to strip naked in the bathroom and put on her sleep attire.

"Tell you what," Thalia called from behind the door. "If you can make me feel like more than a one-night stand, we'll see about tomorrow."

"How do I do that?"

"Think of something," Thalia simply said as she opened the medicine cabinet to get her toothbrush. That's when she noticed something she hadn't before. A small box tuckered away in the corner. Recalling what was said about Matt's ex's Thalia pulled it out to see they were morning-after pills. Considering how Matt had just finished inside of her little over an hour ago, Thalia figured they would come in handy. "By the way, looks like I own one of your ex's a huge thanks."

"Why's that?" Matt asked as Thalia came back out with the box in hand. "Really? You're gonna take those?"

"As open as your parents are, I don't think they want to be grandparents just yet. You sound disappointed."

"I mean, babe, you're immortal. And now, so am I. If we want a kid we have all the time we need to handle it. Not to mention I'd be pretty turned on if I knew I was the one to knock you up."

"Looks like I just found your fetish," Thalia opened the box to count how many were in there. "Besides, since we're immortal, there's no rush is there."

"You seemed pretty open to the idea when we first fucked. You were basically begging for it. What changed?"

"I just don't want to rush it is all," Thalia said, not telling him about her own mother and how that turned out. "I'm taking one tomorrow morning so I guess you'll just have to have sex with me again and again and again until the pills run out. Sounds horrible." Thalia saw the gears turn in his head. "Until then, move over." She climbed into their bed as the t.v. played a movie she didn't pay attention to. Thalia was more concerned with falling asleep.

"So, uh, about not making you feel like a one-night stand," Matt brought up as Thalia was closing her eyes.

"You have an idea?" Instead of answering, Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer, her head near the crook of his neck. "Hmm. Never would have pegged you for a softie." And with his free hand, he rested it on the curve of Thalia's hip before it drifted down to her ass. "Spoke too soon. You're lucky I'm tired right now."

000

The next morning, Thalia took one of the pills and decided to take the Sloans up on one of their offers and tour Matt's college with him. To add to the authenticity, Mr. Sloan was going to craft up fake transcripts and records and she would be doing a modeling internship with Mrs. Sloan's agency. But for now she just wanted to focus on the college as she would likely be transferring over once the fake transcripts got through. Matt was apparently going for history and mythological major (go figure). Thalia figured music or art would maybe suit her better - not that she was actually looking forward to it or anything, it was just a thought.

"I'd say I'm doing something right if your parents are actually willing to pay tuition fees as well," Thalia said as they walked the private college campus.

"It's not what you're doing, babe, it who you're doing," Matt said as he draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked. "And let me just say, you're doing me pretty damn fine."

Thalia bumped her hip into his. "By all means, say it louder, lover boy. I don't think the dean heard you."

"The dean doesn't care to hear most of the things that are said around here. That's college."

"That's a joke," Thalia said as Matt led her around campus and the sites it held. Annabeth would probably be going crazy over the architecture, but Thalia was more more focused on the group of girls that came walking by - specifically the one in the middle.

"Hey, Matt," the other girl said as they kept walking.

"'sup," Matt said as they kept walking. Thalia didn't miss the side glance Matt gave or the way the other girl kept watching as they continued on. That look it was...

"An ex?" Thalia guessed.

"Yeah. I thought she transferred out. Guess not. That's the one who got stuck on the escalator."

"You still talk to her?"

"Not really. Why? Jealous?"

"Fuck no." Why was she feeling like this. She knew because of Artemis' new domain that Matt was bound to mate only with her, especially if he wanted to keep immortality. He shouldn't be looking at other girls and they shouldn't be looking at him. Thalia wouldn't let him become like her father. And she wouldn't become like her mother.

000

When they got back to the penthouse, Thalia had all but led Matt upstairs to their bedroom, shut and locked the door even though both his parents were out, and pulled his head down to capture his lips in a rough kiss. "Mmmmm~" Matt moaned into it as his lips smiled at the feeling Thalia was giving him right now. Thalia only broke the kiss to take off her shirt and bra, tossing them to the side as she guided Matt's hands to fondle and play with her large, C-cup breasts.

Matt's hands pressed up on Thalia's boobs as he gave periodic squeezes to her mounds of flesh as their tongues brushed past one another. Thalia felt Matt lightly bite down on her lip before engaging her tongue in a wrestling match. Their tongues battled around in their shared mouthes as Thalia got the upper hand and pinned Matt's in his own mouth.

"Mmmff~" Matt moaned as Thalia pulled away from the kiss she initiated. "You're sending me mixed signals here, babe."

"Really?" Thalia asked as her hand brushed across the growing bulge in his pants. "How about this?" Thalia got down on her knees, unzipped his pants and freed Matt's cock from its confines. Wrapping a hand around his shaft and brushing away a growing strand of her black hair, Thalia took the head of Matt's length in her mouth and began to suck.

"Ooooohh~ Thalia, babe~" Matt groaned in pure bliss as the daughter of Zeus wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

"Gluuhh~ ssuugg~ mmffhh~" were some of the noises that escaped from the corners of Thalia's lips as she started bobbing her head up and down Matt's length to take more of him inside her mouth. Thalia kept bobbing her head as she cast her electric gaze upward to look at Matt's reaction. Normally, Thalia would have found this act of sex demeaning, but if it meant showing Matt she was the only girl from now on, so be it.

Sure enough, Matt's mouth hung open as his eyes became half-lidded as he stared down at his lover sucking him off. He put his hand on the side of her head as he pulled her closer as he moved his hips forward so Thalia could take his entire length in her mouth. In turn, Thalia could feel the swelling that was coming over Matt's throbbing cock. She separated with a wet _splop! _A trail of saliva connected the head of Matt's swollen cock and the edge of Thalia's mouth.

"Why'd you stop, babe?"

Thalia stood back up and discarded the rest of her clothing and leaned forward against the wall as she cast a seductive glance at Matt from over her shoulder. "I can't wait any longer. Answer enough?"

Matt wasted no time in tossing the rest of his clothes aside as he came up behind Thalia, grabbed her by her hips and slid into her entrance which was dripping wet for him. "Oooohhh~" they both moaned at the feeling they both came to love at being joined as one. Matt's free hand wrapped around to Thalia's front to caress and grope at her large boobs while his other hand stayed by her waist, only moving to spank Thalia on the ass as he began moving his hips faster.

"Fuck, Matt~ just like that~" Thalia turned her head to look him in the eye as he spanked her again while giving a firm squeeze to her breast. Matt continued to ravage Thalia's glistening cunny as his pre-cum started to mix with her own nectar.

Matt gave Thalia one last spank before his hand wrapped around her front as well. Instead of reaching up to her more than ample bosom, his hand went to where they were joined to feel the liquid leaking out of Thalia's sex. It traveled up to her toned stomach and began to rub circles on her flesh. "Ah~ Thalia babe, admit it. You want me to knock you up right here and now." His hand continued to skim across her stomach. "You're Matt Sloan's girl, remember? You won't even want those pills after tonight. Oohh~ fuck, Thalia~"

Thalia turned her head and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull Matt back for another kiss of passion. It didn't last nearly as long as Thalia soon separated their sexes, pushed Matt down on their bed and straddled his hips. Letting her dominant side come out again, Thalia now leaned down to steal a kiss from her lover as she guided his throbbing member back inside her glistening pussy, her inner muscles holding his length in place and began wrapping and moving around as Thalia rocked her hips forward and back as she rode Matt's cock. Her boobs bounced up and down with Thalia's every ministration and Matt became enticed by them, moving his hands up to fondle at her pale orbs, enjoying the feel of the movements as Thalia continued to rock her hips back and forth.

"Ooohh~ Matt~" Thalia moaned as she switched it up and moved her hips from side to side, feeling the difference as Matt began to rock his hips upward to reach deeper inside of her. "I might be Matt Sloan's girl, but you're Thalia's man. Never forget that."

"Yeah. Oh fuck yeah, Thalia~" Matt blindly agreed.

"No other girls, only me," Thalia said as she leaned her torso forward so her breasts were basically in Matt's face as he continued to fondle them as Thalia allowed.

"Oh, no other girl compares to you, babe. You're the fucking best." Matt brought one hand behind to feel Thalia's ass as she stopped bouncing on his breeding rod and moved his hips at a building pace, her orgasm close. and he meant it. Thalia was so unlike any other girl he had coupled with. She didn't just blindly laugh or do things, she actually gave him attitude when he deserved it.

"Who makes you feel this good, huh?" Thalia was almost laying parallel on top of Matt as both of them moved their hips to reach their prosperous climax.

"Fuck... you do, babe."

"Say my name then. Say the name of your girl. Say my name as you try and knock me up. Oooohhh~" Thalia's eyes widened as her inner muscles began to contract around Matt's cock.

"Gnnghh~ Thalia!" Matt cried in pleasure as copious amounts of his fertile seed shot straight into Thalia's awaiting womb. Thalia climaxed as well as her torso fell right down on Matt's as they both panted to try and catch their breath.

Electric blue met pitbull brown and their lips met for another kiss as Matt's breeding rod shot a few more strands of generous semen into Thalia's cavern.

"You know, lover boy, that was pretty amazing." Thalia pushed herself up a little, but still kept their bodies connected.

"Fuck yeah it was, babe. You were amazing too." Matt basked in the afterglow, enjoying the sight of Thalia's busty tits against his chest.

"Not what I meant," Thalia said. "I'm not even worried about those pills right now." They locked lips one more time as they lightly bit the other's lips and Matt reached a hand up to behind Thalia to caress her curve as the last of his seed shot out, seeking to fulfill its mission.

* * *

More Thalia/Matt this chapter. Next one is back to Artemis. Any suggestions for future mates or ideas, let me know by PM or review.


	6. Chapter 6

So This isn't really a chapter itself (but I am working on the new one). I just wanted some feedback on if later on in the story I should include any of the other goddesses like Athena and Hestia and what mates they would take. Pls review or PM to give me feedback and ideas if you want to see that later on. I hope to have the next real chapter done around the New Year (holiday has restricted my writing)


	7. Chapter 7 Hestia

**I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

Priapus felt lustful. Well, he always felt lustful. It had been years since he had last had sex due to Zeus punishing him for chasing after a nymph like Dionysios had done. And no sex for a fertility god was true hell. His 13-inch phallus would throb and twitch constantly whenever he saw a beautiful goddess or nymph walk past. If he could, he would have fucked them all and planted a little godling in each of their wombs.

But there was one Priapus lusted for more than any other ever since that party in Greece - Hestia. The Hearth Goddess had a beauty unlike no other with her kind smile and warm fiery eyes, warm brown hair and sweet voice. Oh, Priapus would happily take any punishment if it meant stealing the virginity of the elder goddess.

"Hmmmmm~" a soft humming was coming from one of the gardens on Olympus. It sounds like a female so Priapus went to investigate. Also being a minor god of gardening, Priapus was able to mask his presence in the garden. Lo and behold, sitting on a bench was the long-sought apple of his eye - Hestia.

She was dressed in her normal brown shawl that left basically everything to the imagination, but she also seemed to be in a more mature form, a woman of 25. What Priapus wouldn't give to take the goddess then and there. A thought occurred to the fertility god. He had been close to violating Hestia the first attempt before a mule ruined everything. He would have to be sneaky when approaching the goddess before he revealed himself, and what better way than to take the form of her own sacred animal.

Altering his appearance, Priapus walked from the shrub and brayed, gaining Hestia's attention.

She smiled warmly at her sacred animal. "Hello there. Don't be shy, I'm always happy to see mules like yourself. Come now."

Priapus smiled internally. This was going perfectly so far.

"You're a handsome one," Hestia rubbed his snout and scratched his ears. She was so happy now, and in a few minutes, he would have that sweet voice begging for his entire manhood.

His snout nuzzled her face, knocking the hood of the shawl from her face so her warm brown hair could be free. "Certainly affectionate, aren't you?" Hestia continued petting his face. "But I've no qualms of letting my hair down in your presence. It's a bit relaxing." Oh, they were getting there.

Moving his snout down, Priapus bit the strings holding Hestia's shawl in place and tore it loose. Her shawl opened at the front to reveal the soft skin underneath and from the look of it, she wore no bra or panties. Priapus laughed to himself. Hestia, you naughty girl.

"Oh!" Hestia suddenly gasped. "W-well at least no one else is around. But I think you've gotten a little too friendly. Best I should get back to tending the hea-rrrrrrraaahhhhh~" Hestia found it hard to continue as the mule's tongue began to lick at her nether region.

Her body shuddered as it froze to the spot. The mule's tongue brushed up, down, and all along her virgin nether lips, lubricating them with its saliva. The act was so carnal and forbidden for her that Hestia had no idea what was even happening. Donkey's loved her, but this was a whole other level.

Priapus meanwhile enjoyed the taste of the goddess. Her skin tasted so enticing that he wanted to taste her sweet nectar, the first to ever do so. With his tongue, Priapus parted her nether lips and took a lick of her inner chamber. "Ah~" Hestia moaned above him at this new feeling. She didn't stop him so Priapus took more licks inside of her before Hestia's body shuddered and a wetness began erupting out of her womanhood. Hungrily lapping up Hestia's nectar, Priapus smiled at how she tasted, sweet honey with warm apples and cinnamon, finer than any cooked meal. He wanted more. He wanted all this goddess had to give him.

Hestia was feeling lightheaded at the unexpected hot flash that had just taken over her body. Her kind flame-colored eyes glazed down to the mule that had given her such pleasure. From what she could see, the mule had its full erect member on display as it continued to lap up every last drop of her love juice from where it was running down her legs. "If I… pleasure that, will you let me be?"

The mule instantly nodded, noting that she did not make an innocent mule swear on the Styx. Hestia patted the bench and the mule put its front hooves on as Hestia slid off to get on her knees to face his massive member. He had not altered much to change his size to still retain his 13-inch rod.

Hestia shrugged off her shawl to be fully exposed and Priapus gazed down at her naked body. Holy Chaos! Hestia has D size breast! No wonder she wore a shawl and always appeared as a child. Every god and nymph would be chasing after her if she hadn't. He stared in fascination as Hestia planted a light kiss to the head of his member, making him shudder.

With tentative hands, Hestia wrapped both along his shaft and started pumping. Unsure what else to do, Hestia continued planting light kisses to the head of his throbbing cock. Wanting more from the goddess, Priapus bucked his hip forward as Hestia planted another kiss so that his length could enter her mouth.

"Hhhmmff?~" Hestia moaned her surprise as she felt her first cavern be filed with his length. To Priapus, her mouth was such a warm and tight fit that he felt he could blow his first load then and there. But the minor god showed restraint and instead focused on extending this time with Hestia.

After some more bucking, Hestia got the idea to start moving her own head to go at her own pace. Priapus eased up on his bucking as the goddess took to pleasure him in this manner. But once he stopped thrusting, Hestia was able to pull her head free, a trail of saliva fell from between his cock and her mouth.

Priapus wanted to growl at her to continue when he felt two very soft mounds press against his length. Hestia had pressed her large tits together along the length of his shaft and began massaging him with her busty flesh mounds. Her mouth engulfed his cock once more, but she focused solely on the crown this time, drawing his potent load forward as she continued her titty fuck.

The feeling was all too good for Priapus as he felt a massive load shoot out from his cock and into Hestia's warm mouth. "Mmfff~" Hestia swallowed a large portion before pulling away and letting the rest spurt out onto her large tits. Priapus took that as a sight of personal claim and dominance.

"Haa~ Haa~ You are pleased?" Hestia asked as the mule still stood directly in front of her with its member still fully erect. Not just yet, he wasn't.

Priapus was then pinning Hestia down, his hooves on her arms as his mule lips suckled at the nipples of her boobs, getting each one hard from his aggressive licking. He neighed in laughter at the bewildered expression on Hestia's face. The hearth goddess was far too innocent to actually admit that she was enjoying this. If she truly wanted him to stop now, she would have called for help or just used her own power. She wanted this, oath be damned. And Priapus would be the one to give it to her.

He could feel the crown of his cock at Hestia's entrance and he saw the uncertainty flash in her warm eyes. Oh how long he had waited for this day. The tip of his head began sliding in, parting Hestia's lower lips as her inner chamber walls molded to fit his immense size.

So close now…

"O-oh…" Hestia's eyes widened at seeing him enter her. Such beautiful innocence.

And she was all his.

Priapus pushed forward with difficulty with how tight she was until he came to her maiden barrier. This was it. With one last neigh to savor the moment, Priapus pushed forward and claimed Hestia's virginity.

"A-aahgghh~" Hestia tried to hide the pleasure, but she was unable to fully. Priapus wanted to jump in joy that he had at last succeeded in claiming what he had desired for so long now. Just the sheer feeling of being inside Hestia made any punishment worth it. She was warm, squeezing his length in every way possible. Her lubrication increased to make it easier as ichor from her broken maidenhood ran down his shaft. And she was so tight that if she moved her hips she might break off his length as well.

Deciding to be considerate to the nicest of gods, Priapus gave Hestia time to adjust to his size before he felt her loosen just enough to where he was able to push forward enough to bury his entire length inside and hit her cervix and womb. To him, it seemed Hestia had been destined to take a length as long as his.

Wanting to feel more and give Hestia her due pleasure, Priapus began bucking his hips once more, pumping in and out of the goddess. "Huu~ Huu~ Huu~ Ahh~" Hestia cutely moaned as Priapus kept a steady pace of pumping into her. The pain that Hestia had felt dissipated quickly enough and she was left with a feeling she never would have thought possible. She knew gods and mortal did this for pleasure, but with her duty at the hearth, she never pictured herself having to indulge in the carnal act. Hestia found herself unable to control what came out of her mouth. "Oh~ Yes~ Please… more~"

Priapus smiled to himself at the effect he was having on his goddess. Not only did she fit and feel better than any immortal or god he had fucked in the past, he got the sense of personal victory to boot. Hestia was his goddess now and he would prove it once his orgasm came. But, before that could happen…

"If you insist, Hestia~" Priapus spoke as he dropped the disguise to revert back into his regular form.

"P-Priapus?!" Hestia blushed madly at the reveal but made no move to push him off of her. "Y-you shouldn't be… when others find out… mmfff?~" Hestia was unable to continue as Priapus brought his lips crashing down on Hestia's as he stole a kiss from the goddess. His tongue lightly wrestled with hers as they swapped saliva before Priapus ended the kiss leaving a very flustered Hesti staring up at him.

"Oh, you've no idea how long I've waited for this, Hestia. Uugh!" Priapus moaned as he felt her chamber walls contract around his length to try and pull more of him inside of her. "Any punishment is worth the chance to fornicate with you." Sexual juices started leaking out of Hestia as his balls hit her the skin of her ass as she lifted her hips a tad.

Hestia's eyes were growing wide as her large tits bounced and jiggled with every thrust Priapus made into her, hitting her womb every time. "I… oh~ oh~ C-Chaos!" Hestia felt her body rock from its orgasm.

"Uuuuugh~!"Priapus moaned as he felt his own release coming. "Take it all, Hestia! Let's live up to our titles together!" Hestia was a goddess of family, he was a fertility god, it only made sense. Priapus gave a final thrust inside Hestia and emptied his massive load inside his goddess, filling her womb with his seed.

Both their bodies went limp as they both laid on the garden ground. It felt a challenge to even pull his cock out from Hestia's tight womanhood so he just left it in, squirting some more of his seed into her full womb.

Hestia turned to try and glare at him. "I hope you know what this mea-nnnnn~" as soon as he saw the look Hestia was giving him, Priapus was silencing his goddess with yet another kiss. His hand went to cup her face before going to fondle her large tits. His other hand went to uncharted territory and felt up her ass which was as fine as her chest.

Priapus pulled away from the blushing goddess. "I figure castration, but my biggest goal is complete."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "I was referring to my niece's new domains. She informed me of them and sought to extend her blessing to me as well. Don't think I didn't feel the godling you just poured into me just now. I'll keep a secret, and with Artemis' blessing, I am your goddess. Me and me alone. I won't have my mate breaking my heart and setting an example for our child." And where Priapus had been the hunter, he found out he had been the hunted.

* * *

**So going off the last author's note, this is a Hestia chapter. I decided to write this as a test to see if readers want to see this in the main story or if I should make omakes of sorts with the other goddesses as a separate story from this one. Let me know by review or PM what you think **


End file.
